gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Baggage
“This is (insert dater's name). He's/She's got a secret and it's hidden inside this red bag. (insert 3 possibilities)? We'll open this bag and a whole lot more coming up on BAGGAGE!” A dating game show where potential dates spilled their guts using their suitcases. Overview Similar to The Dating Game, Baggage gives three contestants the chance to win the eye of a prospective date. The contestants carry three suitcases onstage, a small, medium, and large one. Each suitcase contains an embarrassing, unique, or weird proposition the contestant may have; for example, bad habits, strange relationship preferences, and strange hobbies. These cases will represent the "baggage" to which they will confess and defend. The bigger the suitcase, the bigger the secret or "baggage" is. Once the three contestants are pared down to one, the potential date must admit to a fault of his or her own. High viewer ratings for the show resulted in GSN renewing it for a 2nd season, which began on August 16, 2010. Season 3 began on June 6, 2011. The Rules Round 1 The game is played by first introducing the central character. Then, the three contestants all are introduced. With the contestants are three pieces of baggage: a small one, a medium one, and a large one, with each one containing a corresponding secret (i.e. a small secret in the small piece of baggage, a medium secret in the medium piece of baggage, and a large secret in the large piece of baggage). The central character also has a piece of baggage of his or her own, which is only revealed at the end of the show. However, all during the show, three possible secrets are given about the central character's secret, only one of which is the actual secret in their baggage. After the contestants are introduced, they all open their small pieces of baggage, and are allowed to explain the secrets they contain, but no contestant is eliminated from the game yet. Round 2: The Dealbreaker Unlike the first round, Jerry is the one who reveals the second level of each baggage. The three contestants are placed on the other side of the stage, along with the central character. Only the three contestants know which piece of baggage belongs to whom. The central character must now pick the one piece of baggage which is the "dealbreaker" (i.e. the one secret that he or she cannot accept). After stating this, the contestants then return to the other side of the stage and reveal which suitcase belongs to them. The person who claims the dealbreaker baggage is immediately eliminated. Then the central character and two remaining contestants sit down in the "hot seat" with Jerry to discuss the secrets in the medium pieces of baggage and plead their case as to why they should be the central character's choice. Next, the remaining two contestants stand on a red rug near the "Hot Seat" (called the "Hot Spot") one at a time, while they are each asked 5 questions about their personal lives. Immediately before the "Hot Spot", the first eliminated player opens his/her biggest bag offstage for the home audience to see. Round 3: Final Choice The two remaining contestants now open their largest pieces of baggage, and reveal the secrets they contain. Each contestant now has one final chance to state their case on why they should not be eliminated. The central character must now eliminate the contestant whom he or she feels has "too much baggage" (i.e. too many secrets the central character cannot accept). Final Round: The Big Red Bag The roles are now reversed, and the central character must now open his or her piece of large red baggage, revealing his/her own secret. Just prior to the red bag's opening, the contestant is asked which of the possible secrets alluded to during the show would be that contestant's "dealbreaker". If the contestant can accept the secret belonging to the central character (by saying "I accept your baggage") the date is on, and the show pays for all the expenses. However, if the contestant cannot accept the secret (by saying "You have too much baggage" or "I can't handle your baggage") the date is off. Press Photos GSN-Baggage-Conversation-with-Contestants.jpg Syndication Episodes were shown in a syndicated test run on Sinclair Broadcasting stations and Weigel-owned WCIU for a 10 week test run. International versions Here is a list of countries that have aired their versions of "Baggage": Denmark-Hele Pakken (The Whole Package) France-12 Bagages (12 Bags/Luggage) United Kingdom Catchphrases (Ladies/Gentelmen), It's time to reveal your (Smallest/Biggest piece) of Baggage. - Jerry Springer It's Time to pack up and go. - Jerry Springer Link Official Site Category:Adult Category:Dating Category:Game Show Network shows Category:2010 premieres